


Jealous

by Siarh



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green never was a good color on Kaylee. A little reflection on Kaylee's life. Post BDM. Rated K. Vague mentions of sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

She sat at the table where they shared most of their meals and just watched them. She watched the ease that flowed between them and she was jealous. Not of her or him, just of them. Of being a them, of having an other.

Like most girls she knew, Kaylee had her wedding figured out before she was 12 years old. She had picked out the dress, the colors, the flowers, the place, everything, just waiting on the groom's arrival in her life.

Men had passed through her life, a few too many than she'd like to admit to in general conversation. Some back home, others since she joined the crew of Serenity, but none of the men stuck around for long enough to have that which she craved, to be a sweetie to someone for more than a few tussles.

Peter Rubenski was the first boy to come along and steal her heart, and a few more things from her before he left her. He was the boy from next door, literally. They grew up on farms separated by a wood post fence, that designated one parcel of land from the other. Their daddies helped each other out as often as they could manage so the two had known each other from a young, young age. Pete was about 6 years older than little Kaywinnit Lee, and tolerated her school girl crush even after he discovered that girls had cooties.

He couldn't help but notice, though, when she started outgrowing her blouses and filling out her brothers' hand-me-down work pants in ways her brothers never could. And he did all he could to keep others from ogling the young woman's body, completely with chivalrous left and right hooks.

Since the sun rose and set around Peter, it really wasn't long after her 14th birthday that Kaylee found herself under him in the back of her daddy's barn. However in a short span of time Peter became engaged to another girl from their town. Heartbroken and disappointed, Kaylee didn't leave her room for near on two weeks. It would be a while before Kaylee gave her heart away again. Her body was another story all together. Or actually a few stories all strung together.

Bester wasn't the first man from off world that caught Kaylee's eye but he positively was one who changed her life for ever. If she hadn't flirted with him at the junk yard, she would never found  _Serenity_. Nor would she have met the next few men that crossed her path and uncrossed her legs. But none of them filled the roll of her future husband, the one she was to spend the rest of her life with.

She had hoped to find it with Simon, but that clearly was never meant to be. They discovered each other after Miranda, a bond formed both in grief of the loss of their friends and joy that they had made it out alive. It wasn't meant to be, though, and she wasn't surprised when he started spending late night hours cleaning his immaculate infirmary waiting for her to fall asleep in their bunk.

Now, four months after Simon moved back to his old room close to River's, Kaylee stared at the capture, watching Zoe absently twirled a piece of Wash's hair on the back of his head between her fingers as they listened to a story Jayne was telling. Even though Zoe faced away from Wash, her attention more on Jayne than on Wash, it was awe-inspiring. That simple gesture showed how comfortable they were together. The straightforwardness that filled their every move when they were together. They loved each other and had no problems showing the world that. That was what Kaylee wanted in this 'verse. She only hoped she would be able to find it.

Hearing the foot falls in the hallway, she wipes at the tears on her cheeks and looks up in time to give Jayne a sheepish grin before standing up and pocketing the capture.


End file.
